1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lubrications systems, and more particularly to lubrication systems for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large amount of friction on an internal-combustion engine occurs when the engine is first started. This is due to the fact that during the first few seconds of operation, there is insufficient oil pressure within the engine to properly lubricate the moving parts. In support of this contention, the Society of Automotive Engineers has determined that up to eighty percent of the wear on vehicle engines occurs during the first ten seconds of operation.
Various efforts to overcome this problem have included a pressurized oil reservoir mechanism and auxiliary pump mechanisms operating either in place of or in parallel to the mechanical oil pump. Pressurized oil reservoir mechanisms, typified by Pluequet et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,511, suffer from unnecessary bulk and expense, and from leakage of the pressurized systems. Furthermore, such system do not lend themselves to be used as a means of draining oil from the engine. The replacement or parallel auxiliary pump mechanisms, typified by Sundles et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,877, involve complex means for physical connection of the system to the oil reservoir and oil galleries. This results in unnecessary installation costs, unnecessary risk of oil leakage, unnecessary risk of metal splinters finding their way into the lubrication system, unnecessary check-valves to prevent back flow of oil, and unnecessary conduits extending below the oil pan where they can be destroyed by road hazards.